


Just Desserts

by Rekall



Category: Vassalord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayflo decides to have some fun with Charley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shayheyred

 

 

Rayflo stared down at Charley as the man fangs bit into his hip. The sensation of Charley's feeding always drove him crazy; there was something simply exotic about the way Charley's teeth sunk into his flesh and sucked his blood. Only Charley though, over the many years there had been plenty of people but only Charley could drive him crazy. 

Sometimes however their simple act was not enough for Rayflo. He needed more, he couldn't contain himself. Plus it really wasn't fair that he was naked while Charley was fully clothed. 

"Hey... Cherry..."

"It's Charley," came the mumbled reply as Charley didn't bother moving his head away from Rayflo's skin. It had been too long since his last feeding. He had gotten into one of his moods again, no doubt caused by Rayflo, and had refused to feed for the past week. Rayflo however couldn't even remember what he did to make Charley so upset but it didn't matter now, Charley had forgiven him and that was all that was important.

"Up here Chris."

Reluctantly Charley removed his mouth from Rayflo's hip and began placing small bites on Rayflo's skin as he moved upwards. When he finally reached Rayflo's neck, he sunk his teeth down deep into the flesh and began to hungrily feed once more.

Taking advantage of the situation, Rayflo rolled them over so that he was now on top. The movement caused Charley to pull back and he looked up at Rayflo with an angrily expression on his face.

"Master!"

"My time for fun," Rayflo simply replied as he straddled Charley's chest and began undoing the buttons of the man's shirt. As the skin came into view, he greedily lapped at it with his forked tongue, sending a shiver throughout Charley's body.

"Master! No!"

"Relax Cherry; I'll make you feel really good. You'll regret it if I stopped night and then I died tomorrow."

"Don't say stuff like that," Charley replied. He didn't sound happy but he also stopped telling Rayflo to stop. His master's last brush with death was still heavy on his mind; near deaths happened far too often for Charley's liking. Life would be lonely without the vampire around.

Despite the lack of protests, Rayflo could tell that Charley was still tense but he knew that would be changing very soon. Leaving the shirt hanging open, Rayflo moved further down Charley's body until he was at the man's crotch. 

Using his skilled mouth, Rayflo easily undid the zipper of Charley's pants. His handy work did not go unnoticed by Charley who shuddered with pleasure when he felt Rayflo's forked tongue against his cock.

"Master..." he heard Charley pant as the organ swelled in his mouth but Rayflo could tell that Charley's body was still tense and it was no fun if they both couldn't completely enjoy themselves.

"Relax," he commanded as he crawled back up Charley's body, taking a moment to remove Charley's glasses and place them on a table by the bed. Charley had nice eyes, it was a shame he wore glasses all the time but on the plus side they looked good on him; they made him look sexy, which at times was a disadvantage when someone tried to make a move on his man.

As they exchanged a heated kiss, his hand continued to work on Charley's cock, while he rubbed his own against the man's thigh. He wanted Charley inside him so much but knew that the man was not yet ready.

Rolling them over once again, so that Charley was back on top, Rayflo continued his work. Rayflo would have loved to have rode Charley's cock until morning but at the moment it was more important to keep the other man calm; besides there would plenty of time later for more fun. 

"See, you're on top now so you have an easy escape route if you need to run away," he whispered into Charley's ear, but he had no intentions of letting the man escape. "So just relax."

As they shared another kiss, Rayflo couldn't help but smile when he felt Charley's body awkwardly bumping against his own. He hoped that the response meant it would take less time to seduce Charley next time. He wanted the other man to get use to it, so that they could enjoy the pleasures of sex more often. At times, Charley was such a bore when it came to giving in to his emotions.

It didn't take long for Charley to shoot his cum over Rayflo's hand which had been pumping Charley's cock the entire time. Rayflo was almost ready for his own release, turned on by Charley's reaction, when the man suddenly pushed away and stood up.

"I forgot, I have work to do," he said as he fixed his clothes and returned his glasses to his face.

"Cherry?" Rayflo whimpered, sitting up and indicating his own erection; it all had to be a joke, surely Charley wouldn't leave him in such an uncomfortable state.

"I'll see you later Master," Charley replied as he exited the room. "And it's Charley."

Helplessly Rayflo stared after where he went, thinking, hoping that he would return at any moment, but that didn't happen; Charley really wasn't coming back and probably wouldn't return until morning; by then Rayflo wouldn't be able to continue his fun until the next night.

"Chris!" he yelled as he flopped back against the bed. He supposed he deserved it, but next time Charley would dearly pay. 

 


End file.
